


A Shot For Me; A Shot For Que

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean goes to the local bar, hoping to pick up a one night stand. What he gets instead is a dominant bartender who's had his gorgeous blue eyes on Dean the entire night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 349
Collections: The Pizzaman: A Destiel Anthology





	A Shot For Me; A Shot For Que

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing Pizzaman Destiel Anthology. I hope you all enjoy :D

Dean sits at the end of the bar. His eyes flick over the other patrons, trying to hide his disappointment at the selection. It’s a slow night. 

He shifts in his seat, biting his bottom lip, to try and keep quiet the moan that threatens to pour out as pleasure rushes through him. He picks up his beer, sipping it and trying to ignore the way his hands shake. 

The bartender, a sexy brunette, saunters towards Dean, his blue eyes alight with mischief. “Need another one, handsome?” he asks, his voice pouring over Dean smoother than any of the top shelf whiskey in the bar. 

Dean gives him his best smile and nods. He’s hard as diamonds as the man moves to pour him another beer. He stares at the man’s long fingers as they wrap around the tap. A drop of beer sloshes over the edge, running over the man’s fingers which hold the glass and Dean imagines tugging the finger into his mouth, sucking on it until the beer is gone and all he can taste is the man’s salty skin. 

“Here you go,” the bartender says as he sets down Dean’s beer, giving him a wink as he walks to the other end of the bar. Dean’s eyes follow the sway of his ass as he goes. 

Dean takes a drink of his beer, his eyes never leaving the bartender as he goes about his work. He nearly drops the glass when the man looks over his shoulder with a smirk before bending over to pick something up. Fuck. He _knows_ what he’s doing to Dean and he’s fucking enjoying it. Dean’s cock throbs where it’s trapped in his jeans, aching with his need to come. 

Dean squirms on the barstool again, nearly moaning out loud as the plug is jostled inside his ass. He’s been here for two hours and the entire time he’s been hard and turned on. He was hoping to find someone for a quick fuck but now that he has his eyes on the sexy bartender, no one else will do. 

As the last bar patron pays their tab and leaves, Dean’s stomach fills with butterflies. It’s just the two of them left and by the sexy little smirk the guy has on his lips, Dean’s hoping they’re on the same page. 

Dean watches as the man slowly wipes down the bar counter. Dean’s never been more fascinated by a pair of hands in his life, his eyes continue to flick over to them, watching as they work. He imagines those long fingers wrapped around his cock and it makes him squirm. He pictures them pumping in and out of his ass or shoved between his lips. God, he wants that so fucking bad. 

“What are you thinking, sweetheart?” the man asks, his voice low and sexy. “Should we lock up and have some fun?”

Dean’s cheeks heat as he bites his lips. “Am I that obvious?”

The man leans against the bar across from him, bringing them closer together. “I’ve been watching you squirm on that bar stool all night,” he says, his eyes dark. “I’ve been thinking about all the ways I’d like to bend you over that pool table and take you apart.”

Dean whimpers before he can stop it. The sound only seems to spur the man on. He leans forward, gripping the front of Dean’s shirt and tugging him into a kiss. It’s rougher than he’s expecting but has the intended desire. Dean’s cock blurts precum into his boxers as his lips are assaulted by thick, chapped lips. The bartender thrusts his tongue into Dean’s mouth, fucking in and out and Dean’s mind conjures all sorts of images of him doing the same to his ass. 

Dean’s so hard be could pound nails. He lets out a whine as the bartender pulls back. His cheeks flush bright red at the noise, especially when the beautiful man gives him a knowing smirk. 

“You need it, don’t you, sweetheart?” Dean bites his bottom lip, nodding. The bartender uses his thumb to pull Dean’s lip free, running his finger over the abused flesh. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs, “I know just want you need.”

Then the bartender leans back out of Dean’s space. It gives him enough space to remember to breathe. He sucks in a sharp breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“My name’s Dean.”

“Castiel,” the bartender says. “Why don’t you go lock the door, Dean.”

God, his voice washes over Dean, making his skin shiver. The way his name falls from Castiel’s lips has his cock throbbing. He’s so turned on and they’ve barely even started. 

Dean stands up on shaky legs, trying to keep his walk as normal as possible as he makes his way towards the door. As he moves, the plug rubs against his inner walls in the most delicious way. He bites his lip, holding back his moans of pleasure. 

The click of the lock sounds through the bar and it lights Dean’s body on fire. He’s so close to getting exactly what he wants. 

Castiel’s eyes follow Dean as he moves, his gaze like a palpable caress against his skin. Castiel walks out from behind the bar, a bottle of something in his hand. They meet by the pool table. Dean leans against it, trying to appear unaffected despite his heart racing and his ass clenching around the plug. 

Castiel smirks as he leans his body against Dean’s, their groins touching. Dean sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Castiel’s long, hard erection. Fuck, he doesn’t just wants that. He fucking _needs_ it.

“You’re breathtaking,” Castiel murmurs before tilting his head back and dripping the alcohol into his mouth. With his other hand, he takes the back of Dean’s head, pulling him into a kiss that tastes of sweet and smooth tequila. It makes Dean groan in the back of his throat, chasing the taste on Castiel’s tongue. 

With a smirk, Castiel pulls back, showing Dean the bottle. “Angel Tequila?”

Castiel nods. “Sweet with a bite,” he says, licking his lips. 

Castiel sets the tequila down on the pool table, his hands coming to grope at Dean’s chest and stomach through his shirt. He clenches down on his plug, pleasure soaring through his body. The man has a pull over his body that Dean’s never experienced before. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got for me to play with,” Castiel murmurs, pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. “Mmm,” Castiel hums. “You’re magnificent.”

Dean’s body breaks out in goosebumps at the praise, loving the way Castiel’s eyes darken as he looks Dean up and down. Castiel lays a hand in the middle of Dean’s chest, pushing him back until he’s flat on his back on the pool table. 

“Looking at you is making me thirsty, Dean,” Castiel says cheekily. He picks up the tequila, letting a little drip from the bottle, letting it pool in the middle of his chest and down to his belly button. 

Dean moans as Castiel’s lips and tongue touch his body, licking up every drop of tequila. Then he leans over, their hips connecting again as he feeds the tequila into Dean’s mouth. The mixture of the sweet tequila and Castiel’s natural flavor has Dean moving his hips unconsciously, chasing pleasure. 

“Delicious,” Dean whispers brokenly when Castiel finally pulls back. His breathing is labored and his heart is beating against his chest. His cock _aches_ and Dean fucking _needs_. “Please.”

Castiel takes Dean’s hips in his hands before spinning him around and shoving his chest down against the pool table. “Fuck,” Dean hisses out, loving the way Castiel is taking charge and manhandling him. 

Castiel pulls Dean’s jeans down along with his boxers, leaving him completely bare. He feels so vulnerable. Dean loves it. Castiel shoves his hips forward, rubbing his jean covered erection against Dean’s crack, forcing hisses of pleasure from both of them. 

“What do we have here?” Castiel teases as he pulls Dean’s cheeks apart. Dean whines, shoving his hips back, silently begging for Castiel to do something, anything!

Castiel snickers, knowing exactly how desperate he’s making Dean. Dean’s forehead rests against the pool table as he waits. Finally, Castiel’s fingers find the plug. He gently pulls it until the widest part is stretching his rim before pushing it back in. Dean’s toes curl, pleasure racing through him. He plays like that, teasing Dean, pulling moans from Dean’s throat. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean gasps out, his head growing foggy with lust. 

“Cas, huh? I like it,” Cas says before pulling the plug out all the way, leaving Dean achingly empty. He clenches around nothing before pulling his head up, looking over his shoulder at Cas. 

God, the sight takes Dean’s breath away. Cas is flushed, his eyes wide and dilated as he stares at Dean’s hole. He’s fucking gorgeous and frustratingly clothed. 

Cas’ eyes flick up, meeting Dean’s. He picks up the tequila slowly. He runs the base down Dean’s spine and it makes him arch, the cool touch lighting him up. Dean sucks in a sharp breath as Cas dumps some of the tequila onto his back. The way Dean is arched, it runs down his spine and through his ass crack. Fuck, why the fuck does that feel so good? So fucking filthy?

“It seems I’ve made a mess,” Cas murmurs, his voice sounding downright wicked. “I think I should clean it up.”

Before Dean can comment, Cas is falling to his knees. He pulls Dean’s cheeks apart before his tongue is sliding up Dean’s crack. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean gasps out, his eyes closing. The warm, wet feel of Cas’ tongue is other-wordly. Fuck, maybe this guy really _is_ an angel. Or a demon.

That talented tongue licks over his crack before roaming up his spine, slurping up every single drop of tequila. 

Dean lets out a long groan, his forehead rubbing back and forth against the pool table felt so much he’s worried about the real possibility of having carpet burn on his face. “Cas,” he grits out through clenched teeth. “Get the fuck inside my ass before I toss you onto this pool table and ride you.”

One of Cas’ hands come down hard on his ass cheek, the slap sounding through the empty bar. The sting only makes his cock throb harder. “Shit, Dean,” Cas murmurs. “You’re feisty, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“If I have to be to get fucked already.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Cas pauses as Dean hears the rustling of clothing. When Cas speaks again, Dean shudders. “Ask nicely, Dean.”

Dean bites his bottom lip, thinking. He thinks about waiting things out, keeping his begging to a minimum. But just then, Cas’ finger teases around his rim and he becomes putty in Cas’ hands. “Please, Cas. Please. Please fuck me. I need it.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Cas answers. Dean hears Cas move but before he can look back and see what he’s doing, Dean freezes. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasps out, his entire body freezing as Cas’ tongue wiggles against his ass. “Oh, Cas. Yes.”

Cas bites his ass cheek before diving back in, eating Dean’s ass like it’s his last meal. His tongue paints random patterns against Dean’s hole and all Dean can do is hold onto the side of the pool table and take it. 

When Cas slides two fingers into his wet and sloppy hole, it makes Dean moan in pleasure and he can’t take this anymore. He’s been hard for hours and enough is enough. He reaches back, burying a hand in Cas’ thick dark hair and _pulls_. 

“Get up here and fuck me right now or I swear to-” his frantic pleas stop as Cas stands up and slides his entire length into Dean’s ass in one push. “Fuck!”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Cas says with a dark chuckle, his fingers gripping Dean’s hips. He moves, pulling almost all the way out before shoving his way back in. And it’s fucking _perfect_ . Dean closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being _full_. Cas’ cock is the perfect length, the perfect girth to stretch his hole. God, Dean’s needed this for so long and now that he’s finally getting it, he lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Your ass is fucking divine,” Cas murmurs as his hips pick up speed. “So tight and hot around me. Fuck.”

Dean can’t just sit and take it any longer. He pushes back, fucking himself on Cas’ dick, taking his pleasure. 

“Look at you,” Cas hisses. “Fuck. So greedy for it.”

“Yes. I need more,” Dean whimpers, his body right on the edge. If he could just reach his hand down he’d be able to finally come. But then the most frustrating thing happens. Cas pulls out. “You son of a bitch,” Dean hisses out, his orgasm fading away. His entire body is tense with frustration. “Fuck.”

“Shh,” Cas soothes, running his palms over Dean’s sweaty back. “I’ve got you.” Then he surprises Dean by crawling up onto the pool table. He lays flat on his back, stroking his cock leisurely like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Damn him. 

Dean crawls up after him, placing a knee on each side of his hip. He sees the tequila and decides to try his hand at teasing. Slowly, he dribbles a little bit of tequila onto Cas’ chest, watching as it pools right between his pecs. 

“Go on,” Cas whispers harshly. “Clean up your mess.”

Dean leans down, licking the tequila up, moaning as the taste hits his tongue. There’s hints of Cas’ salty taste as well, it’s addicting. After the mess is cleaned up, Dean moves over, sucking one of Cas’ nipples into his mouth. He’s rewarded with a moan as Cas tosses his head back in pleasure. 

Cas’ hips ride up, his cock rubbing through Dean’s crack, catching on his hole. Dean shudders as his hole clenches around nothing. Fuck teasing. 

Without giving any warning, Dean positions himself properly, catching Cas’ dick on his hole and slamming his hips down, impaling himself. He plants his hands on Cas’ chest, swiveling his hips, moaning at the feeling of being filled once more. 

“God,” Cas hisses, his eyes dark as he looks up and watches Dean move. “You’re something else.” His hands slide up Dean’s torse before falling back down and finding his hips. “Absolutely perfect.”

Dean’s face flushes at the praise and his dick drools precum onto Cas’ toned belly. When Dean came in tonight for a quick fuck, never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be riding a fucking sex god on a fucking pool table. “Oh my god.”

“Keep riding, sweetheart. Ride my dick.”

Dean whines, his hips picking up speed. His orgasm is rushing towards him and there’s no way he’s letting it go this time. The sound of his ass hitting Cas’ hips is obscene, filling the bar with the slaps. It only spurs him on harder, his balls drawing up tight to his body. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” Cas groans out. He plants his feet on the pool table, giving himself a better angle before thrusting up into Dean. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean gasps out as Cas’ cock hits his prostate over and over. 

“Nope,” Cas says with a smirk, his eyes wild with lust, his cheeks flushed. “Just Cas.”

Dean wants to snark back, wants to make a joke but he can’t because the words are stolen from his throat as Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s dick. He strokes hard and fast and it’s enough to throw Dean over the edge. _Finally_. He comes and comes and comes; it feels like it goes on forever. 

“Fuck,” Cas grits out through clenched teeth as Dean’s ass spasms around his cock, tightening and milking his orgasm from him. Dean moans long and hard at the feeling of Cas’ warm cum filling his ass. His own cock gives a last twitch before Dean sighs, his entire body feeling sated and lax. The teasing and build up was worth it, not that he’d admit it. 

Dean lays his face against Cas’ throat, just under his chin, as he tries to catch his breath. Strong arms wrap around his back, holding him in place. Instead of feeling awkward or shame after hooking up, Dean just feels _good_. 

Cas lays a gentle kiss against Dean’s sweaty brow before pulling his softening cock from his ass. Dean lets out a happy hum as the plug slowly slides back in to replace Cas’ dick. It’s perfect and he’s happy he didn’t even have to ask, somehow, Cas just _knew_. 

“So,” Cas finally says, breaking the silence. For a moment, Dean’s stomach twists, ready for the hump and dump line that he usually uses. He’s shocked at how fucking disappointed he feels. That is, until Cas speaks again. “I work again next weekend.” 

Dean pulls his head up, looking down into Cas’ blue eyes. He smiles. “I think I’ll be thirsty again next weekend.”

Cas’ face lights up before he’s pulling Dean into a searing kiss. Yep, Dean will be back as often as Cas is working, because he’s not sure this thirst will ever be quenched. 


End file.
